Real Life or Internet Love
by ShadowUchiha019
Summary: This is gonna be a stroy that i got bored and wanted to make. Theres gonna be a few loves and hates and cussin and stuff but not all that much until the real life starts. Well enjoy and there gonna be short so dont hate! Anyway hope you like them!
1. Chapter 1

This is gonna be like a real life/computer love story. Some happening over the computer and other stuff like messangering and chat rooms, and some in real life. There's gonna be alot of chapters so yea o.O

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ Meeting the gang

**IchigoKurosaki09 Has signed in**

**GrimmjowJeagerjaques Has signed in**

**IchigoKurosaki09 : **Is anyone here..?

**GrimmjowJeagerjaques : **Yep and you are?

**IchigoKurosaki09 : **...What my user name says...

**GrimmjowJeagerjaques : **Alright. Same with mine. Anyway, whats wrong, you seam kinda sad.

**IchigoKurosaki09 : **..Its that no one loves me and I want someone that dose..

**OrihimeInoue Has signed in**

**OrihimeInoue : **Hey guys!

**IchigoKurosaki09 : **..Hey Inoue..

**OrihimeInoue :**Whats wrong Kurosaki-Kun..?

**IchigoKurosaki09 :** It's nothing..

**OrihimeInoue :**..okay

**OrihimeInoue : **Well I'm gonna head out. If you need me, eather message me or call me. Okay Kurosaki-Kun?

**IchigoKurosaki09 : **Alright

**OrihimeInoue Has logged off**

**GrimmjowJeagerjaques : ***nudge nudge* Hey you like her eh?

**IchigoKurosaki09 : **N-No! Were just friends..!

**GrimmjowJeagerjaques : **You sure, it seams she wants you to call her so you can go out on a date!

**RenjiAbarai has logged on**

**RenjiAbarai : **Yo!

**IchigoKurosaki09 : **Hey Renji..

**GrimmjowJeagerjaques : **Hey new commer!

**RenjiAbarai : **Veryyy nice -.-

**RenjiAbarai : **Well if any of you are interested, I'm having a sleep over in a few hours and you weirdos can come if you would like.

**IchigoKurosaki09 : **I don't know if i can, but if I can I will message you okay?

**RenjiAbarai : **Alright. Well I'm off! Later bitches!

**RenjiAbarai has logged off**

**GrimmjowJeagerjaques : **Well I'm gonna head out too. I got better things then to talk on the Internet

**GrimmjowJeagerjaques has logged off**

**IchigoKurosaki09 : **...Yea leave me alone.. That's great...

* * *

I know that wasent too long, but these and the message wont be long until we get to the real life part. So yea Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Msgs

To : RenjiAbarai

From : IchigoKurosaki09

Subject : Hey..

Hey Renji I asked and I can go, so I'll be there. What day and time?

* * *

To : IchigoKurosaki09

From : RenjiAbarai

Subject: RE: Hey

Hey that's great! Were gonna have Orihime and the gang so you can ask Orihime out! Or if you don't want too we'll understand. Anyway, the day is Saturday of this week. Its Wednesday so yea get your junk ready and haul your ass down here!

* * *

To : RenjiAbarai

From : IchigoKurosaki09

Subject: RE: RE: Hey

Renji I don't wanna date Orihime.. And yea I'll be there but don't you DARE get the idea for me to randomly go in a room and find her tied to a bed that wont work.. And plus, I like someone Else anyway.....

* * *

To : IchigoKurosaki09

From : RenjiAbarai

Subject: RE: RE: RE: Hey

Alright alright. Well who do you like it seams that you are sad. You afraid they wont like you back or something. And I already told Orihime that you would so you really cant go back on your words..

* * *

To : RenjiAbarai

From : IchigoKurosaki09

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey

I'm not telling you who I like. You'll hate me anyway... And you did WHAT?! And I didn't even tell her, you did! Ugh! Now I gotta date someone that I don't like that much.. Thanks Renji...

* * *

To : IchigoKurosaki09

From : RenjiAbarai

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey

Why would I hate you. Your not gay and have a crush on me do you..? And I told Orihime that you do like her and that you have for a while now. Your gonna disappoint her..

* * *

To : RenjiAbarai

From : IchigoKurosaki09

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey

I-I'm not gay! And I Don't love you... And just tell Orihime that I'll go out with her.. I'm getting off...

* * *

To : IchigoKurosaki09

From : OrihimeInoue

Subject: Ichigo...

Renji told me all about it.. And yes I do love you.. What about that Grimmjow dude is he coming too? If he dose, tell him I want to meet him!

* * *

To : OrihimeInoue

From : IchigoKurosaki09

Subject: RE: Ichigo...

...I know you do but you caught me at a wrong time Orihime. Well to answer your Question, I really don't know about Grimmjow but I'll ask him tomorrow. Anyway I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? Bye

* * *

Not that much but thats ok ^_^ next chappy they all meet o.o


	3. Ch 3 Meeting Shadow and Telling the past

This is the chapter where they all meet. Its gonna be a bit talkin on the Internet, maybe a MSG or too then the real meeting! So enjoy!

* * *

~Chat~

**IchigoKurosaki09 has logged on**

**RenjiAbarai has logged on**

**GrimmjowJeagerjaques has logged on**

**IchigoKurosaki09 : **Hey...

**RenjiAbarai :**Hey. Whats wrong Ichigo

**IchigoKurosaki09 : **I-its nothing... ~Looking down~

**RenjiAbarai : **Tell me. If you cant tell me, tell me in a message.

**GrimmjowJeagerjaques : **Ohhh, hes gonna say that he has a crush on you Renji, better watch out! *Snickers*

**IchigoKurosaki09 : **~Trying to hide blush~ No I'm not!

**GrimmjowJeagerjaques : **Then what is that?!

**RenjiAbarai : **Be nice Grimmjow!

**GrimmjowJeagerjaques : **I gotta go anyway. I'll leave you two love birds alone! *laughs*

**GrimmjowJeagerjaques has logged off**

**RenjiAbarai : ***looking at Ichigo* ...........

**IchigoKurosaki09 : ***Blushes* I-I gotta go!

**IchigoKurosaki09 has logged off**

**RenjiAbarai :** ... Why was he blushing....?

**RenjiAbarai has logged off**

* * *

~Messages~

To : RenjiAbarai

From : IchigoKurosaki09

Subject: I-I...

R-Renji.. I need to tell you something really important but I'm afraid your gonna either hate me, or just laugh...

* * *

To : IchigoKurosaki09

From : RenjiAbarai

Subject: RE: I-I...

Ichi, tell me I won't hate you no mater what it is. Now tell me..

* * *

To : RenjiAbarai

From : IchigoKurosaki09

Subject: RE: RE: I-I...

R-Renji.. I-I.............................IHAVEACRUSHONYOU! ...

* * *

To : IchigoKurosaki09

From : RenjiAbarai

Subject : RE: RE: RE I-I...

...Wow that's unexpected...Well anyway get ur ass over here! Sleep over starts in a few hrs!

* * *

~Real Life~

Ichigo was walking to Renji's place. There were some lights and loud music that you could hear from the outside of the house. Ichigo walked in and saw not that many people but enough for a sleep over.

Renji was wearing leather for some reason unknown and Orihime was wearing.. well she was already in her pajamas.

Renji walked over to Ichigo, forgetting what he said earlier, "Hey its Ichigo! Come in!" Renji dragged Ichigo into a room and threw him down on the couch and went to get a drink.

Grimmjow was in the other chair wearing leather too. What the hell is this, a leather party!? (o.O lol) Renji came back with the drinks and one was spiked with something and one was not. Renji gave Ichigo the spiked one and he has the regular one.

Ichigo drank it and Renji smirked.

_'Yes.. now i get to see if he said that he loved me is true!'_

Ichigo got up to go to the bathroom, "W-Where is the bathroom Renji..?"

"Here, let me take you." Renji grabbed Ichi's hand and yanked him upstairs only knowing that he wasn't going to the bathroom, he was going to Renji's bedroom!

When they both got there, Renji thew Ichi on the bed and stood there.

"Renji, what are we doing here. I thought you were taking me to the bathroom..."

"I am. Um, the bathroom is over there!" Renji points to the other room connected to the room.

Ichigo got up and peeked his head in. He didn't see a bathroom, "Renji! Don't lie to me..." Ichigo suddenly falls to the ground in a thud and Renji just stands there. After a while he Finlay helps Ichi up.

"Hey!? Renji! Someone came in and randomly thew up! We need you down here!" It was Grimmjow, he was just on the bottem of the stares screaming. Grimmjow came up stares to see what was happening.

~Renji's Room~

"Ichigo! Stay still!" Renji was trying to set him still so he can finally see if he loves him. "Ugh, Ichigo!" Renji had enough. He pushes Ichigo to the bed and sat on him and grabbed his hands, putting them above his head.

Ichigo had a small blush on his face and looked away, "R-Renji, W-what are you doing..?"

"I wanna see if what you said to me is true!" Renji bends down slightly and presses his lips to Ichigo. Ichigo was surprised at the moment, and tryed to push Renji away. It didn't go well.

~Outside Renji's Room~

Grimmjow peeked his head in and saw something that made him eather sick to his stomach or make him laugh to death.

Renji was on top of Ichigo, hands over his head, and kissing him!

"Orihime! Get up here!"

"Yes?"

"Look!"

Orihime looked in the room and gasped. "K-Kurosaki-Kun is kissing Renji...?"

"Yes. Yes he is Orihime. Hey! Love birds, next time lock the door!"

Renji turned around and saw in horror that Grimmjow AND Orihime was watching them!

"I-Ichigo, people were watching..."

"W-What!?" Ichigo sits up and sees Grimmjow laughing and Orihime covering her mouth and some what blushing.

Renji and Ichigo run out of the room and Renji almost falls down the stairs.

(i know that i always put meh self in these story's but im still gonna! -_- don't like don't read so yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. I'm gonna be Byakuya's Daughter o.O yeaaaaa lol)

There was a knock at the door and Renji got up to get it.

This girl (Shadow) stood there and she looked kinda like someone.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Shadow looks down out of embarrassment, "My name is Shadow Kuchiki. I'm Byakuya-Sama's Daughter..."

"Y-Your Byakuya-Tashou's Doughter! I didn't know he had one!"

Renji was freaked out at the moment and didn't really know what to do.

"Ichigo, Orihime, Grimmjow!! Get your asses in here!!

They all came in and looked at Shadow.

"Who is she?"

"Maybe she's Renji's girlfriend!"

"Shut up!"

"Then who is she?"

Shadow looked at them and sighed, "I'm Byakuya-Sama's daughter, Shadow Kuchiki."

Everyone froze and looked at her.

Grimmjow walks over to her, "Man, your beautiful to be a Captain's daughter.."

Shadow blushes, "That's very flattering, but Byakuya-Sama told me about you people. Renji Abarai, Byakuya-Sama's lieutenant right? Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue, Ryoka from the human realm? Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Espada Number 6."

"Damn she knows about us and she doesn't even know our names!"

"Yes. But, Byakuya-Sama told me about all the Captains, lieutenants, and people from the human relm and informed me about there past and everything so yes, I know everything."

Orihime walked over to Shadow and said shyly, "U-um, Ms. Shadow? What is that around your neck..?"

"Please Orihime, call me Shadow please. I don't like people calling me formal names. And this, this is a necklace. It was Givin to me by some of my friends that pitched in and bout it for me. Before they died..." Shadow looks down. "They died in the human world. A Hollow got there and I was trying to protect them. The Hollow came from behind and got them..." Orihime covers her mouth from shock. "After I came back, everyone in the Soul Society wanted to kill me b/c (im not typin because) one: I went to the human realm with out telling Head Master Yamamoto or any of the Captains, and Two: I brought a Hollow with me.."

Everyone was silent waiting for Shadow to continue.

"Like I said, before they did die, the got me this necklace. On the back, it has their names. Mike, Amy, Mai..." Shadow looks down and she beings to cry. The necklace brings back too many memory's.

Even Grimmjow has a softened look!

"Shadow-Sama, may we ask a few questions about your past..?"

Shadow looks at Orihime and nods slowly.

"Um. Do you like have a Zanpaktou of some sort or a weapon..?"

"Yes I do. But it's with Byakuya-Sama at the moment."

"What is it?"

"Its a blade that has 3 changing parts. First stage/part is just a regular Zanpaktou form. Second, it takes the form of a small Scythe with a small curve. And last part, it forms into a double bladed Scythe with jewels in the middle where the hilt should be."

Everyone looks at Shadow kinda stunded at what she has to say and wants to learn more.

Grimmjow raises his hand (o.O i know out of character).

Shadow laughs slightly, "This is not a class room, you don't need to raise your hand."

"Oh. Anyway, Do you have any _Crushes_?"

She blushes slightly, "Yes I do. But that is none or your concern.."

It becomes silent for a few minuets until Renji breaks it.

"Hey! Its almost 10:00 PM. We better be getting to bed."

Shadow turns to the door, "Well I guess I should go.."

"No!" Shouts Orihime. "Please stay with us. Can she Renji-Kun?"

"If she wants too I don't have a problem with it."

"Alright. But I don't have any PJ's.."

Orihime smiles. "Barrow some of mine! They might be too sexy for someone like you but its ok"

"Okay then.."

"Here." Orihime hands here a pair and points Shadow to the bathroom.

~Bathroom~

Shadow looks in the mirror and runs her hand through her shiny black hair. She sighs and starts taking off her normal clothes and being to dress in Orihime's PJ's. When she has it half way on she looks in the mirror again. Its a blue see through slik PJ.

_'I-I can't wear this!'_ She thought

Again she sighs, and finsihes putting on the PJ. She cracks the door open and begins to walk down the stares.

~Downstares~

Grimmjow, Renji, Ichigo, and Orihime look as Shadow goes down the stares. Grimmjow smirks and whistles, Renji blushes, and Ichigo looks away. The night gown shows her cervs sense its a bit too tight.

"B-Boys, please don't stare..."

Grimmjow walks over to her and lifts her chin up. "How can we not? Your beautyful."

Ichigo and Renji nod in agreement.

"Wow. That's. . . That looks good on you Shadow." Orihime smiles and walks to the living room where the sleep over is being held in.

"I don't have anything to sleep on..."

"You can have the pull out bed (XD lol)"

" Okay then if you say so."

She pulls out the bed and gets it ready and sits on the edge of it. _'This is big enough for two people, I hope none of the guys decide they want to sleep with me...' _She thought in her head.

Renji turns off the T.V. "Well its time to say good night to everyone its 12:00 (lol o.O)"

Shadow lays down in the bed and sighs. "Night everyone.."

Everyone says night to everyone and the room becomes silent. Shadow is laying on her back looking at the ceiling, thinking.

~Flashback~

**_Shadow, Mike, Amy, and Mai were just walking around in the human world laughing and having a good time. All of a sudden, Amy stops and stands guard._**

**_"I sence some thing not from this place. Shadow, can you sence it as well?"_**

**_"Yes I can. Everyone get somewhere safe, I'll take care of it.."_**

**_"No! Were not leaving you alone!" Amy runs in front of Shadow trying to convince her to make them stay and help._**

**_"..Fine.."_**

**_Mike and Mai go on each side of Shadow, as Amy gets infront of her in a fighting stance._**

**_The thing (Hollow) arives and is smaching buildings and killing people that gets in its way._**

**_Shadow can see Hollows, and stares at it in horror. It was one or the large ones, not small ones. _**

**_"Amy, Mike, Mai. Please get out of here... Its a large Hollow. And it's killing everyone..."_**

**_Mike shakes his head and looks at Shadow, "No, were staying here. If we die, we died protecting you."_**

**_Shadow looks at him stunned of what he said but says nothing._**

**_"Yea Amy, I, and Mike will stay by your side!" Said Mai in a scared/happy voice._**

**_In a few second, the Hollow was infront of them and grabed one of them. The Hollow grabbed Mike. It looked at him and threw him to the side and he hits a building and falls to the ground, motionless._**

**_"..M-Mike...?"_**

**_After about 20 minuets, the Hollow has taken out her friends and is now waiting to kill Shadow._**

**_The hollow bends down and grabs Shadow--_**

~End Flashback~

Shadow woke up crying and crying hard. Everyone woke up and Orihime jumped in the bed with Shadow and hugged her, trying to calm her down. It was 3:00 in the morning.

"What happened?"

"I-I saw it... my friends dying right before my eyes. The Hollow--" She beings to cry harder. "--Everything!" She hits the bed and crys in Orihime's chest.

"It's ok. It was just a dream. Were here. Let it all out.."

Ichigo got up and pushes Orihime away.

"K-Kurosaki-Kun?!"

"Shadow, I've been through Hollows in the human realm with Rukia. There not that hard to--"

"Shut up! You never had your friends killed right before your very eyes have you?! No you haven't!!"

Everything becomes quiet except Shadow's crying.

* * *

~Morning~

Everyone was up already but Shadow. She has a rough night so they let her sleep.

Around 9:00 A.M., there was a knock on the door. Byakuya looked in and saw Shadow sleeping on the bed.

"..Did any of you do anything to her..?"

"N-No Sir.."

"Good.. I'm here to take her home."

"Okay, let me wake her up" Renji went in the room and crawled in the bed beside her. Shadow looked so peace full sleeping.

"S-Shadow.. Wake up.."

No answer.

"Shadow-Sama? Wake up. Byakuya-Taishou is here for you."

Still no answer.

Oh no. Don't tell me shes dead...

Shadow suddenly sat up. She had tear stains and red eyes from crying.

"Oh, I thought you died.. Byakuya is--"

"...I herd you.."

Shadow got up and quickly got her stuff and headed out the door with out saying goodbye or hugging them.

Everyone else went home a few hours after.

* * *

-_- FUCK! -_- that took a while and its very long o.o

anyway hope you liked it and next time were gonna meet some new people over chat so don't miss it o_O


	4. Chapter 4 Spending time with Grimmjow

woot chat wit a few new ppl from the Soul Society o.o! o_O and this is gonna be like the last chapter so yea -_- another long one

P.S. -_- all the boys like Shadow o.O woot

* * *

~Chat~

**RenjiAbarai has logged on**

**IchigoKurosaki09 has logged on**

**OrihimeInoue has logged on**

**GrimmjowJeagerjaques has logged on**

**Shadow has logged on**

**OrihimeInoue : **Hi Shadow-Sama!

**Shadow : **Hello..

**RenjiAbarai : **Is something wrong Shadow

**Shadow : **nope! I'm perfect!

**OrihimeInoue : **Thats great!

**ByakuyaKuchiki has logged on**

**Shadow : **Oh jeez

**ByakuyaKuchiki : **What. Did I come at a wrong time..?

**RukiaKuchiki010 has logged on**

**RukiaKuchiki010 : **Shadow?! Is that you!?

**Shadow : **R-Rukia!?!?

**RukiaKuchiki010 : **Omg it is you...

**Shadow : **Rukia, how long has it been...

**RukiaKuchiki010 : **I lost count..

**ByakuyaKuchiki : **Well im gonna head out. Bye..

**ByakuyaKuckiki has logged off**

**RenjiAbarai : **Rukia!?

**IchigoKurosaki09 :**omg Rukia..

**Shadow : **Damn! I need to go. Bye

**Shadow has logged off**

**IchigoKurosaki09 : **Well I need to go too so I'll talk to you people later

**IchigoKurosaki09 has logged off**

**OrihimeInoue : **Everyone is leaving... So I guess I should go too

**OrihimeInoue has logged off**

**RenjiAbarai : **leave me alone here that's great... wait.. Grimmjow?!!?!

**GrimmjowJeagerjaques : **I'm alive

**RenjiAbarai : **Ha-ha your gonna be alone cuz I gotta go

**GrimmjowJeagerjaques : **Wow that's great I'm leaving too

**RenjiAbarai has logged off**

**GrimmjowJeagerJaques has logged off**

* * *

~Msgs~

To : Shadow

From : GrimmjowJeagerjaques

Subject : Hey

Hey Shadow, I was wondering if you would like to come over for a while...

* * *

To : GrimmjowJeagerjaques'

From : Shadow

Subject : RE: Hey

Um... I guess... Where we gonna meet..? Are you gonna have like a party?

* * *

To : Shadow

From : GrimmjowJeagerjaques

Subject : RE: RE: Hey

I just wanna spend some time with you. And were gonna meet at my house, and no, there's gonna be no party.

* * *

To : GrimmjowJeagerjaques

From : Shadow

Subject : RE: RE: RE: Hey

..Okay.. I'll be there in a few..

* * *

~Real Life~

Grimmjow was walking around in his house bored out of his mind until he herd a knock. Grimmjow went to open it and there was Byakuya and Shadow.

"If you harm her, I will kill you.. Got it..?"

Grimmjow smirked, "Yea yea I got it."

Byakuya whispered something to Shadow and left.

"What did he tell you?" Grimmjow pushes Shadow in the room kind of hardly but not too hard.

"None of your concern.."

"Okay, okay."

Grimmjow pushes Shadow to a room and told her to stay.

Grimmjow smirked again _'Heh, this is gonna be fun...'_

Grimmjow went to get some drinks and put some type of pill in one and came back. "Here." He handed Shadow the drink and took a sip of his. She did as well.

"This tastes funny.."

"It's suppose too."

Shadow shrugged and chugged the drink.

~30 minuits later~

Shadow was sleeping off the "Drink" she had and Grimmjow watched her

_'Shes so pertty...'_

Grimmjow fell asleep in the bed beside her.

~Grimmjow's Dream~ (I'm not good at sex scenes but this is gonna be a rape/sex dream so if u don't like it, I'm sorry blame my amature sex typing skills. I'll try not to make it graphic -.-)

**_Grimmjow just woke up and was sleeping in the same be_****_d as Shadow, the girl he has a bit of a crush on. He looked at her and kind of smiles/smirked. He pushes her so shes on her back and put one of his hands on the bottom of her shirt. Shadow twitched at the feeling but stayed asleep._**

**_Grimmjow moved her shirt up a bit and ran his hands over the skin. He wanted to take the shirt off all the way and touch all of her but that would wake her up. He pulled the covers down and saw that she wore a skirt as well. A very short skirt._**

**_Shadow started to wake up and Grimmjow ran out of the room._**

**_"..Was someone touching me..?" She put her hands where Grimmjow touched her and shrugged. She got up and went into the bathroom to get dressed._**

**_Grimmjow went into the bathroom to get his chance but she closed the door before he could get in. _**

**_"Dammit.."_**

**_Shadow got dressed and came out of the bathroom to find Grimmjow around the corner. He grabbed her and started to kiss her-_**

~End Dream

Grimmjow woke up to see that Shadow was standing in front to him.

"What do you want!?"

Shadow rolls her eyes, "YOU were saying my name in your sleep!"

Grimmjow's eyes widen. He didn't know that his dream become that bad.

"Um. No I wasen't!"

"Grimmjow, you were like, 'Oh Shadow... My Shadow... Want more...?' Well anyway I'm leaving"

Shadow got her stuff and went out the door before Grimmjow could say anything.

_'Damnit!!'_

Well that's the end of that. It's not as long as the other but yea. The next few chapys are just gonna be about Shadow meeting everyone and going to the REAL Soul Society, meeting people from Huceo Mundo and all that. So yea o.O

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 Comming back to Soul Society

okay this one is gonna be really weird. When we meet Yourichi and Soifon, there gonna be like Lez's (T_T sorry) and a few of the guys are gonna be perverted but not that many. The Soul Reaper's you know now will never be the same in my story's MWAHAHAHAHA -coughs and hacks- -dies-

oh yea Ive been there before i haven't been there for over 10 yrs sooooooooooooooooooo lol

* * *

~Byakuya's House~

"Shadow, We need to get everyone that is originally from the Soul Society to go back there. Were not aloud in the human realm anymore. So your either coming with us or your staying. What are you going to do?"

Shadow thought for only a few seconds, "I'm comming with you! I don't wanna be left here alone in this place!"

"Alright, well get your stuff and meet us at the connector to this realm and the Soul Society." (I'm retarded)

* * *

~At the Designated Spot~

Renji, Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia, Grimmjow, and Orihime were at the spot and it opened (like i said I'm retarded)

We all walked in and we arrived at the Soul Society's front gate. Everyone was waiting for us and some had there Zanpak-tou's drawn. One walked forward and looked awkward and had a weird smile on his face (XD). He walked over to Shadow.

"Well hello. Do you remember me?" He put his hand on her head and messed up her hair.

"Ugh! Yes! Gin Ichimaru! Now get your hand off of my head!"

"Angry are we? Well we can fix that!" He was about to draw his Zanpak-tou, until Byakuya stopped him.

"No Gin."

"Alright."

They all walked forward leaving Shadow behind. One of her favorite Soul Reaper's came up to her. It was Retsu Unohana.

"Shadow-Sama? How have you been? We all missed you."

"Retsu-San!" Shadow ran up to her and hugged her. Retsu hugged back and smiled, "I've been good! How is Isane?"

"Shadow!!!" Isnae runs into Shadow knocking her down, "Shadow! Shadow! Shadow!!"

"Okay! Man your happy aren't you Isane?"

Retsu smiled, "When she herd that Byakuya was going to bring you back, she was so thrilled. She was jumping around and we couldn't get her to calm down."

Shadow laughs, "Jeez Isane, you missed me that much?"

"Yes!"

"Where's everyone else?"

"There comi--"

"Shadow-Chan!!!" Shadow sees this little pink fuzz go by and jump on her.

"Yachiru. Jeez don't go jumping on people. It's rude and weird."

"Hey, Yachiru, get off her." Yachiru's Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, stood behind Shadow.

"B-But Ken-Channnnn~!"

"No buts Yachiru, we got work to do. And welcome back Shadow!" Kenpachi picked her up like it was nothing and hugged her. He put her down and she fall on her butt, "Owwwwwwwwwwwww... Too hard of a hug eh Kenny?"

"Eh? Eheh. Sorry."

"It's okay. I need to get going to see everyone Else anyway! Bye!!"

Shadow walked around the Soul Society looking for her other friends.

She sees an old friend and his Lietenit walk by.

"Toshiro..?"

He said nothing only walk by.

"Toshiro-Kun!! Shadow's back!" Matsumoto, Toshiro's Lieutenant told him. She pulled on his sleeve of his Captain's uniform.

"Matsumoto.. If he don't wanna say hello that's okay.." Shadow looks down.

Toshiro turned around and looked at Shadow, "Shadow, we were friends, until you left the Soul Sociery. But I'm glad your back.."

Matsumoto looked at Shadow and she thought she saw her crying, "Toshiro.. Look.."

Toshiro looked and his eyes softened. Shadow WAS crying. Toshiro and her were the best of friends until the Hollow situation come into play.

"Toshiro do something." Matsumoto came over to Shadow and hugged her.

Toshiro walked over to Shadow and hugged her. Her eyes become wide, She thought Toshiro hated her, but she hugged back.

Shadow wiped her tears, "W-well I guess I better look for the rest.." Matsumoto waved and made Toshiro wave too, "Bye Shadow-San!"

Shadow kept on walking and bumped into someome who she really dosent like, "Oh hey Yoruichi." Shadow backed up a few inches and looked at her.

"Hello, Shadow.." Yoruichi walks to her and runs her hand through Shadow's hair, "I really missed you.." She bends down to Shadow's level, "..Alot.." Shadow backs up and looks at her.

"D-don't rape me.."

"Ha-Ha! I'm not that interested in you to do that!"

"Phew..."

"So," Yoruichi puts Shadow in her lap, "How ya been?"

"I've been good, You?"

"Ohh I've been ok. Got in a few fights with Soifon but that's mostly it." She smiles. She moves Shadow's hair out of the way of her neck and puts one of her hands on her neck. Yoruichi pulls Shadow's head down so she is looking at her. Yoruichi smiles and brings her head close to Shadow's face.

".W-What are you doing.."

"You'll see.."

Yoruichi traces Shadow's lips with her fingers and bends down and lightly kisses her on the lips. Shadow flinches and trys to get free. But it's no good. Shadow pushes Yoruichi away and sits up breathing kinda heavy, "Y-Yoruichi! I thought you said you didn't like me like that!?"

"I don't. Can't a girl get a kiss from time to time?"

"NO!"

Yoruichi sighs and stands up, "Well you better get going to see the rest, there probably waiting for you."

Shadow again was walking around trying to find people that she misses when she sees someone who she doesn't recognize. She stops the new commer, "Hey, who are you?"

The girl turns around, "F-Fuyoko Hitsugaya.."

"Hitsugaya?! Your related to Toshiro?!"

"Hes my step father... Why do you ask..?"

"Well I've never seen you here before so that's why."

"Oh.."

Some dude interrupted our talk, "Ms. Hitsugaya, Toshiro-Sama wants to see you!"

Fuyoko nodded and followed the weird man. When she got there, all the Captains were there. Yamamoto stood up,

"Fuyoko Hitsugaya, we are appointing you the oppouriniy to become the 10th division Captain, do you accept?"

Fuyoko looked around kinda shyly and blinked, "Y-Yes.. I guess.." Toshiro was shocked that she wanted to become the Captain.

Fuyoko nodded to everyone and took the Captain's uniform (Toshi's is too small lol so she got another one o.O) and put it on.

She left the place and walked to the 10th Division place and went into the office and sat in the chair. She sighs, "Well here I go.."

Shadow went back to the 6th Division and went to Byakuya's office.

She just sits there and sighs.

"That girl...She reminds me of someone... But who..."

* * *

My Friend, Fuyoko, wanted to be in the story so i stuck her in lol

Anyway next chapter is gonna be about Shadow meeting the people that she forgot, and about Shadow and Fuyoko.

o.o Too much typin for one girl


	6. Chapter 6 Party and Rape?

This is gonna be off story but i wanted to do it for my friend so ch 7 will be back on track ^^ o.O...

Anyway, the Soul Society is gonna host a party for all the Captain's and Lieutenants. So yea lol

There's gonna be Yaoi and Yuri o.e

oh yea, a few people are gonna be really out of charactor b/c its MY stroy lol so idc this chapter is just for a friend o.O

* * *

~Before Party~

Byakuya told Shadow to get everyone and take them to the biggest building there is. Shadow told them and about 30 minuets later, everyone started arriving.

There were drinks, alcohol, food, lots of food, and other stuff that you need for a party.

* * *

~1 hour later~

Loud music plays, people are dancing, and drinking. Shadow and Fuyoko arrive about 10 minuets later.

Some of them were running around b/c they were drunk.

"W-Where are we Shadow-San?"

"A party."

Shadow went off to get some drinks. Some guy ran over to Fuyoko and trips.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Soon after the dude fell, Shadow comes back with a strong drink and hand it to Fuyoko, "Drink." Fuyoko looked at the drink and shyly took a drink. She started coughing b/c the drink was either too strong for her, or she didn't like it.

Shadow took the full shot glass and swalloed it, "Woo! Thats good stuff..!"

Some dude went up to the stage and started talking in it, "Hello Soul Reapers! I hope your having fun! My name is Renji Abarai, and I will be your D.J for the evening! The drinks are over here, the bed rooms are over in the corner and I hope you all have the time of your lives!"

Renji got off the stage and went to the D.J. thing. He started to play a Techno song and everyone got up and started dancing again. Shadow dragged Fuyoko to the dancing stage and started dancing with her.

Soifon and her Lieutenant, Yoruichi (idc i want it like this), came walking in the room and Yoruichi looked at Shadow and smirked. Soifon just looked at Fuyoko for a few and walked away with Yoruichi.

Yoruichi and Soifon came back about 20 minuets later, drunk! Soifon walked over to Fuyoko and looked at her.

"Y-you wanna go and have some fun with me?!"

"W-What!? I-I'm not that way!"

"You are today..." Soifon bent down and kisses Fuyoko harshly on the lips. Fuyoko tryed to pull away but she had no luck. Soifon put both her arms around Fuyoko's waist to pull her closer. She finally got free and wiped her lips.

"W-Why did you do that!?"

"Can't I kiss you..? I kinda like you when you were sitting with your friend.."

Fuyoko stayed silent. Shadow came back with more drinks and saw Yoruichi.

"Oh boy..." Yoruichi smirked and took the drinks from Shadow, and pulled her close.

"Soifon, take the girl to a bed room, I'll be there soon with this one.."

"N-No!" Fuyoko tryed to run but Soifon grabbed her arm. She pulled Fuyoko into one of the bedroom and threw her on the bed, "You will entertain me tonight, got it..?" Fuyoko looked at her and noded fast.

"Soifon?! Is the girl ready?!"

"Yes!"

Yoruichi smirked and brought Shadow into the room. Shadow saw that Fuyoko was on the bed with Soifon sitting on top of her.

"Get over there.." Yoruichi pushed Shadow to the bed and sat on top of her as well.

"Now..." Soifon started kissing Fuyoko again. She tryed pushing her away but Soifon grabbed Fuyoko's arms and put them over her head.

Yoruichi just put her hands under Shadow's shirt and starting rubbing her stomache wating for a responce. Shadow twitched but nothing elce.

* * *

~In the party room~

Everyone was partying. Dancing, drinking, geting sick on the floor. Someone saw Yourichi and Soifon take Shadow and Fuyoko into a bedroom.

They ran and pulled Byakuya and Toshiro to that room. (Toshiro is Fuyoko's step father or somethnig o.O thats wat she told me)

Byakuya looked at the dude, "Izuru, this better not be a joke.."

"I-It's not Byakuya-Sama! Just go in the room!"

Izuru opened the door and pushed Byakuya and Toshiro in. They both saw Yoruichi and Soifon kissing Shadow and Fuyoko, but Yoruichi looked like she was _raping _Shadow. Which she actully was.

"Yoruichi! Soifon! Get off the immedly!" Byakuya was about to attack them to make them get off but they listened. Toshiro grabbed Soifon and threw her outside in the parting room. Toshiro grabbed Fuyoko. She was shaking badly, "T-They---"

"I know.."

Byakuya just walked over to Shadow and looked at her, "Did she do anything to you?"

"Well she kissed me, almost raped me, you think im okay!?"

Byakuya grabbed Yoruichi and almost killed her, but he didn't want to kill her. So he through her where Soifon is.

"Toshiro, go get Restu.."

"Alight." Toshiro ran out into the couded room to find Retsu Unohana. But she was no where to be found.

"Byakuya! Retsu isnt here!"

"......" Byakuya just left the room leaving Shadow on the bed, panting and somewhat scard. but Fuyoko on the other hand, she was shaking fearsly. Shadow hugged her to make her calm down. She didn't want too, but she wanted to make her feel better. Shadow picked Fuyoko up and took her out of the room and stuck her in another room with a bigger bed and more lighting.

"Fuyoko, it's going to be ok.."

"N-No it wont! Did you see what they did! T-There going to do it again and again!" She started crying slightly.

Shadow sighed, "Just get some rest. If you need me, take this." Shadow handed her a button, it alows her to get in contact with her even tho shes far away.

~With Byakuya and Toshiro in the other room~

Toshiro was sitting on the bed with his head down. Byakuya came in and looked at him. Toshro patted a spot where Byakuya can sit. He looked at Toshiro and sighed as well.

"What are we going to do.. They raped our daughters.."

"Toshrio, the only way we can stop this, is if we keep them from going out side."

"But Fuyoko might want to see Shadow once in a while.."

"Then we'll take them to where they need to go with us."

They both sighed again.

Toshrio looked at Byakuya, _'I wonder what would happen if I did this....' _Toshiro bent over to the side and kissed Byakuya on the cheek. Byakuya turned to Toshiro harsly and gave him like a death glare.

Byakuya gently pushes Toshiro on the bed and got on top of him. He looked around for a few and bent down and kissed Toshrio lightly. Toshiro's eyes widened with shock but gave in and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Byakuya's neck to bring him closer and to make the kiss deeper.

Byakuya pulled away to see that Shadow was standing there with a camera and smirking. She ran off to the other room.

"Did you see th--?"

"Just shut up and kiss me Byakuya!" Toshiro put his arms around Byakuya's neck again and started to deeply kiss him...

* * *

~With the girls~

"OMG OMG OMG OMG!! Look what I found!" Shadow showed the picture to Fuyoko who just woke up. Fuyoko just looked wide eyed at the picture. It was Byakuya and Toshiro kissing. Deeply kissing.

"........." Fuyoko took the pic and went back into the other room. She _HAD_ to see this for herself. She peeked her head in the room, and yep, there they were, Byakuya and Toshiro kising. This time Toshiro was complety naked only being covered up by Byakuya.

Fuyoko went back to the room wide eyed still and nodded. She closed the door and screems really loud. She opens the door and walks out silently.

Shadow on the other hand wanted to see more. So she put a camera in the room and ran off before everything started to get grapic.

"Hehe... This is gonna be fun to show the hole Soul Society..."

Shadow ran out to meet Fyuoko.

* * *

Well dats it. Hope you liked it o.O... i know it seams all out of charactor but i really dont give a fats rat ass about it! lol

SIGH!! -_- i wont be able to correct my errors, b/c my interntes keep freezin when i correct Retsu... so just go wit my spellin errors and im srry T.T.... BLAME THE DAMN SITE O.O


End file.
